Sage of Dawn: Uzumaki Chronicles
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: "He lives in the West...away from Eastern influence...awaiting the time he can bring about his revenge. Tell me; Naruto Uzumaki? Did you believe that you are the only living descendent of The Sage of Dawn? No...no you are not...he is the child of The first...He is the first born. Now lives and breaths again...and now he seeks to return. He two...is The Sage of Dawn."
1. Prologue: The Summit

**Prologue: The Summit**

**…..**

**A/N: This fanfic is a direct sequel to my previous Naruto fic named "Naruto: Sage of Dawn". Sage of Dawn is an AU series that follows Naruto, Hinata and the rest of their new friends while they fight alongside a branch of The Order of Spectra called The Order of Six Path's. This fic will focus more on the personalities of Naruto and Hinata's teammates along with their relations with the others. **

**Also, please remember to review, I work better when I know the thoughts of my viewer, they help me know whether or not you guys think the story is good or not or if there is anything that needs improvements. **

**But enough of my rambling...ON WITH THE STORY! :) **

**….**

For Persephone, this was common. The Forsworn had been through these "Summits" before. Not many of the organizations that The Forsworn normally worked with got along with them, since their "Partners" never liked the idea that a shadow organization that has existed for so long and knew every little dark detail about them and that they could spill out their weaknesses to the public on a moment's notice…The Forsworn however, The Forsworn was not so easily able to expose. Any trace of the organization there may be in the government policies, The Forsworn made sure that those details were erased, giving them much room to work in.

Persephone walked through a long narrow hallway, flanked by two armored knights, wielding shields on their left arms and six foot straight swords strapped to their back. Their black armor was identical, but also unique. While one Knight had red markings blazed on his armor with a fire symbol on his chest plate, the other had light blue markings with an icicle on her chest plate.

Standing next to Persephone, was her mate, Oculos. In his human form he had brown hair and naturally tanned skin. His eyes were unusual, the irises were unnaturally yellow with red pupils…back in his home world…he was referred to as "The Dragon of Death."

Soon, Persephone and her loyal escorts entered a large circular cave, with an opening on the ceiling. When Persephone and her escorts entered the room…their "Partners" entered the opposite side of the cave. Persephone's two knights glanced at each other while nodding, they didn't bother reaching for their blades, after all…Persephone was The Dragon Goddess of Death and Underworld…one who could not be killed by mortal means. The only reason she brought her guards was to give an illusion to her partners to make them think she was mortal.

And who are The Forsworn's partners? The Infamous Akatsuki themselves.

Each member of the organization was an S-Class criminal or Rogue ninja. The common agent of the Akatsuki wore black robes blazed with red clouds. A unique and simple design…but it could easily strike fear into an opponent who has heard of them.

The Akatsuki members who had come to this little Summit was Pain, the orange haired leader who possessed the Rinnegan, he had several black piercings on his head and his orange hair spiked up, much like a certain Uzumaki whose name has become famous in these past four months.

Beside him was his closest friend. Konan. A blue haired woman with pale skin and a paper origami flower weaved in her hair.

The two companions that accompanied them were the infamous Itachi Uchiha, one of the surviving Uchiha, he murdered his entire clan, minus his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, in a single night. Then there was his partner; Kisame Hoshigake, one of the famous Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist village with his blade Samehada.

For two long minutes, the two parties stared each other down coldly. Neither organization trusted the other; The Forsworn viewed the Akatsuki as inferiors who sought world domination, while The Akatsuki viewed The Forsworn as an unknown, not fully aware of the organizations true capabilities.

"Well," Persephone began in an emotionless voice. "Shall we begin?"

Pain made a single nod.

"You have made a foolish move," Pain began. "You haven't been entirely true to us of The Akatsuki."

Persephone smirked, pushing back a strand of her long silver blond hair.

"Oh?" Persephone said, feigning innocence. "How so?"

"Your 'Arbiter' Yuna, has captured The Nine Tails itself…" Pain said. "Our…agents…tell us that you have it in your custody…I personally made a deal with Tsukigage himself that as long as we attempted to take Naruto Uzumaki 'out of the picture' then we could have the nine tails, or if you captured him, that we would personally extract the nine tails, and kill him, fulfilling the agreement…yet it seems that The Forsworn have been untrue on their agreement."

"Oh," Persephone said, giving a toothy grin. "THAT agreement…"

Slowly Persephone took a step forward and held out her left hand, suddenly, a sphere of red chakra appeared…the Chakra and essence of The Nine tails itself. Pain, Konan, Itachi and Kisame eyed the sphere and seemed to be ready to take action, but Persephone held up her free hand.

"I wouldn't take a step closer." Persephone ordered, as the chakra vanished. "You see…you are all at a disadvantage and you are all inexperienced."

Kisame growled lightly, he did not like this woman's tone.

"Oh?" Kisame said, showing his shark like teeth. "You think a pretty face like you could take us all on?"

Persephone smirked. "Kisame Hoshigake, I suggest you watch your tone with me…after all…you never know which of The Dragon-gods you may anger."

Pain eyed Persephone, seeing her crimson eyes.

"You claim to be a child of Spectra?" Pain asked.

Persephone laughed coldly. "Oh child, I am not a descendent of that weak goddess! No! I was created by a god that out ages the goddess who created mortality…" Persephone said. "I do not need to prove my strength to the likes of you…"

She paused while looking up at the sky.

"Now…to the matter at hand. I have more pressing matters to attend to, but I will exaplin our reasons for not handing the nine tails over…the boy, Naruto Namikaze, may not have the essence of the nine tails, but he still has the nine tail's chakra, making him a threat…he is also the Descendent of The Sage of Six paths and his daughter, The Sage of Dawn…he is VERY much a threat to all of us…it would benefit you to capture him and extract the remaining chakra from him," Persephone then smiled kindly. "Then, when he is dead, we will give you the remainder of the nine tail's chakra…no tricks, no lies, just all of it. But until you complete your end of the bargain, we will not fulfill ours. If we capture Uzumaki, we will hand him over to you."

Pain eyed Persephone coldly. Not sure if he could trust her. But suddenly, Persephone appeared in front of him in a fraction of a second, the akatsuki stood stunned at what had just happened…the true Leader of The Forsworn was fast…

Slowly, Persephone held out her left hand. Pain looked at the hand, and nodded and the two shook.

Persephone then vanished and reappeared on the opposite side of the cave with her knights. Before the four prepared to leave, Persephone said.

"A word of warning…in the next few weeks…The Forsworn has made several operations in the West…we have made an…alliance…with a man who seeks vengeance on the East, to fulfill his birth right." Persephone said with a smirk. "Prepare yourselves."

With that, Persephone and her escorts vanished in a flash of violet light…leaving the four Akatsuki in the cave alone.

….

**A/N: Oculos is an OC that belongs to Native Avenger's fanfic "In the name of Liberty II" and also Oculos appears in our fanfic "The Legend of Spyro: The Forsworn"…there is a reason he is referred to As The Dragon of Death. But I am not saying anything ;) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

**Chapter 1: The Party**

**….**

**Tanzaku Town: Four months after the "Wraith invasion of The Leaf Village"**

Tanzaku town was always a busy and lively city. It always had the greatest attractions of food, festivals…and for some people, women. It also threw lively parties for the entire town enjoy, such as now.

For Usagi, he enjoyed the parties VERY much. After all, what was the best way to celebrate a job well done when you were a Forsworn agent who could go anywhere you wanted, as long as your assignments were completed on schedule and without delay.

His mission was actually fairly simple, grab a scroll, and bring it to Tanzaku town and wait for the contact to arrive and pick it up. He had a few hours to spare, so he figured he would just relax until then.

Now, the agent was sitting in a Barbeque house, cooking his meat while looking at the attractive women…of course while pretending he wasn't looking of course.

Usagi was a six teen year old boy, with sandy brown hair and naturally tanned skin. Currently he wore a black suit and a tie. To many, he looked like a millionaire…if he wanted to, he would be. He was born and raised in The Village hidden in The Grass, but left when he was twelve after he was recruited by the Forsworn…he left many people, but he didn't care in the slightest. Look at him now, if he wanted to he could 'retire' and be a millionaire. It was all worth leaving his old life behind him.

He smirked as he ate a piece of beef and enjoyed the flavor.

"Ahh…" Usagi said, smiling. "Success…"

Usagi ate his meal happily for a few seconds…but was cut off when he heard a loud SLAP!

"You idiot!" A girl screamed.

Everyone in the restaurant, even Usagi, looked in the direction of the commotion to see a beautiful brown haired thirteen year old girl, whose hair was short, but was still attractive, and had hazel eyes. She stood in front of a black haired thirteen year old boy with pale skin and blue eyes, the man had a hand over a small bruise on his cheek, most likely where the girl slapped him.

"How dare you!" The girl said. "You'd rather choose her over me! Is that it!"

"No Kairi!" The boy said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "I told you, your sister likes ME, I don't like her!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT up!" The girl screamed, she looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "I never want to see your face again! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

The girl then pushed passed her boyfriend and left the restaurant. Usagi couldn't help but watch the girl leave, she…looked VERY attractive indeed…especially with the predominantly violet and lavender kimono she wore. Usagi smirked and paid his bill, he had plenty of time before he had to meet his contact…guess he could "Comfort" the girl for a few hours.

Usagi quickly left the restaurant and ran after the girl, and followed her down the street.

"Hey!" Usagi called out.

"Buzz off!" The girl, Kairi, said. Usagi lightly tapped her shoulder and the girl turned to face him. The girl smiled lightly while wiping tears away. "Oh…sorry…I just…you were in the restaurant right…"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah…broke up with your boyfriend huh?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah…caught him looking at my younger sister…the disrespectful pervert."

Usagi smiled kindly, just his luck, his day gets better and better.

"Well…maybe you and I could…" Usagi suggested with a smirk. Kairi placed her hand over her hip and smirked.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt…It would show that jerk what it feels like."" Kairi said, Usagi grinned and held out his arm, Kairi took it willingly, and the two walked off.

But as the two walked off, the same boy that Kairi "broke up with" leaned against the wall of an alleyway, and smirked deviously. The plan was working better than he'd hoped.

….

Kairi sat on the bed inside Usagi's Suite, a nice room, big enough for four people…it had a nice comfy couch, specially designed furniture…obviously the teen had a lot of money. Usagi slowly approached Kairi and looked like he was ready to 'have fun'…which was what Kairi was waiting for. As the teen approached her, Kairi suddenly bolted up and raised her left hand, with an open palm, and struck the teen in the chest, sending the boy onto the ground with a loud THUMP.

Usagi, still dazed, looked up at the girl who had just struck him…and struggled to move…but he couldn't. His entire body refused to respond. Suddenly, the girl held up her hands into a seal, and said "Release." In a explosion of white smoke, Kairi was replaced with a girl with pale skin, dark blue hair and lavender eyes…

"A…Hyuga!" Usagi spat, coughing blood.

The girl, who was formerly Kairi, smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry…but I already have a boyfriend." The girl said. Before the boy could ask what was going on, the door to his suite opened, Usagi struggled to look at the new arrival…only to see "Kairi's" ex-"Boyfriend"…

The boy slowly raised his fingers into a seal, and also said. "Release."

In a cloud of smoke, the boy's appearance changed…revealing a boy with spiky blond hair, cerulean colored eyes and whisker birth marks. Usagi's eyes widened in shock.

"Uzumaki!" The Forsworn agent growled.

Every agent in The Forsworn had heard the news of how this boy, the descendent of The Forsworn's enemy, Tsuki Uzumaki, AKA: The Sage of Dawn, vanquisher of The Grand Shadow, had stopped the Forsworn's plot to bring back The Grand Shadow and saved The Leaf Village…he and his team consisted of his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, and several former Genin who hailed from different villages.

Usagi looked to see the Hyuga girl, now identified as Hinata Hyuga, former Heiress of The Hyuga clan, approach him and start to check his pockets, Usagi wanted to kick the girl, who made him look like an idiot, but she had struck him in a chakra point that disabled his entire motor skill system, it would take hours for him to recover unless he had someone reopen his chakra pathways.

Hinata reached for the scroll, meant for the man Usagi was meant to meet, and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Got it!" Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto grinned his signature grin and nodded.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Naruto said excitedly. Hinata nodded, stood up and looked down at Usagi.

"Sorry, but guess we won't have fun after all!" Hinata said jokingly before standing up and running alongside her boyfriend and leaving the suite, leaving the humiliated Forsworn agent to lay on the ground for several hours until the maids came in…

…

Hinata and Naruto laughed loudly as they walked through the streets of Tanzaku Town. By now, Naruto and Hinata had switched into their normal clothes, Naruto wore black jeans, a red T-shirt with a fox head emblem on the chest and wore a black and red short-sleeve jacket which had a fox emblem on the left collar and had a red and blue winged emblem sewn onto the back of his jacket.

Hinata wore her regular beige jacket, though now a days she kept the jacket unzipped while revealing a black T-shirt with a fox emblem that resembled Naruto's, though hers was lavender.

"Nice work Hime!" Naruto said, giving Hinata a one armed hug as they walked. "You're becoming a natural!"

Hinata giggled lightly.

"Thanks Naruto," She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I've learned from the greatest."

Naruto grinned happily. "That you have!" Naruto said cockily. Naruto looked at the scroll that Hinata had found off of Usagi and spund it around on his index finger and then caught it. Naruto's expression then grew serious. "Hopefully this scroll will help us find Kurama…"

Hinata nodded and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We'll get him back…" Hinata assured Naruto. Naruto nodded and gripped the scroll.

"I know…he's been through enough." Naruto said. He then grinned "Come on…let's find Mizu and Kira…they'll want to see this."

Hinata smiled, seeing the increase in Naruto's happiness.

Naruto turned to Hinata and grinned and sprinted forward passed several off duty workers.

"RACE YA!" Naruto yelled back at Hinata.

Hinata, shocked and embarrassed. "NO FAIR!" Hinata said, laughing loudly as she raced after her boyfriend. "You got a head start!" She yelled at Naruto as the two ran up a wall.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and smirked. "Street rules Hina!" Naruto laughed. "Street rules!"

…

** The Western Nations: Forsworn Facility, location unknown.  
**

Kurama let out a howl in agony as he felt the surge of foreign energy run through his body. When the surge ended, the once mighty Nine Tailed Fox fell onto the cold marble floor, gripping his claws into the ground, and whimpering.

Never had Kurama felt this humiliated before in his life. All of his limbs and tails were being restrained by beams of dark green energy coming from small gems positioned on the walls of the giant room, which was big enough to hold Kurama in his true form. Over his mouth was a muzzle made with chakra infused chains that tightly kept his mouth shut. Each time Kurama tried to restrain against the chains and the muzzle, he would be shocked with so much of the energy, that it would've killed a normal mortal…or shocked a Kitsune such as him close to death. But thanks to his chakra, he healed…but now it didn't help that his "Care takers" were intentionally electrocuting him.

Kurama lay on the ground, panting heavily. This had been the common routine of life now since he was a captive of The Forsworn…for four months the Forsworn have been torturing and doing their best to make his life miserable.

But the thought of him saving Naruto's spirit four months ago from Yuna put his mind at ease…knowing that even though the boy, his best friend, had a strong will…even he wouldn't be able to handle the torture and the humiliation he went through now.

Kurama was pushed from his thoughts when he felt two new presences enter the room…one presence which he dreaded with every fiber of his being. Kurama's eyes opened, and saw Persephone and her second in command, Oculos.

They stood on an upper platform with the lead interrogator, a nasty blue black haired woman, who acted nice and as sweet as sugar and flowers…but she was in fact the opposite, her personality was dark and terrible…she viewed Kurama as nothing more than a mindless object and spoke to him as if he were a young kitsune.

"Milady!" The woman said cheerfully to Persephone, who leaned on the railing overlooking the room. "He still is not talking…"

Persephone scoffed lightly at the interrogator.

"All I want to know…" Persephone began, glaring in the Interrogator's direction, her eyes flashing a blood red. "Is ONE answer! AND YOU CANNOT GET THAT _**ONE**_ ANSWER FROM HIM!"

"It is…" The interrogator said, cowering.

"I do not care what he is!" Persephone spat. "He is not a divine! HE is not perfect! MAKE HIM CRACK…or else your head will be the one that is cracked like a nut shell!"

The woman sweated rapidly, which made Kurama smirk. He noticed how everyone in the room was staring at the Leader of The Forsworn, even the ones who were in charge of torturing him. This was what Kurama had been waiting for months for.

Suddenly, Kurama stood up and began to struggle against his restraints. Everyone in the room seemed to be caught off guard by the Nine Tailed Fox's renewed resistance, before anyone could electrocute Kurama, Kurama broke free of his muzzle and began to breath fire at everyone in the room, specifically at his interrogator, much to his pleasure, he burned her, causing her to cry out and land on the metal floor of the balcony she stood on, she sobbed loudly as the fire burned her left arm.

Kurama quickly struggled to break his restraints that kept his limbs and tails restrained.

"Oculos!" Persephone ordered, looking at her second in command.

The man with unusual eyes nodded and jumped on top of Kurama's forehead and climbed down to the struggling Tailed Beast's muzzle.

Suddenly, Kurama saw the human stare at him directly in the eyes and, against Kurama's own will, Kurama began to calm down unwillingly. Oculos' eyes glowed an unnatural yellow aura, which caused a calming effect on Kurama, who began to lower to the ground…and start to fall asleep.

In a matter of five seconds, Kurama was asleep…

Oculos jumped off of Kurama and up to the balcony with Persephone. He nodded at her and Persephone smiled lightly, but then stared at the interrogator that was burned. The woman sobbed helplessly as she clutched her bloody arm. Persephone smirked and looked to her two knights, the same ones who accompanied her to the summit.

Persephone pointed to the woman.

"Put her out of her misery." Persephone ordered while she and Oculos walked out of the room, as they did, they heard the interrogator screams, which were soon silenced by the sound of steel cutting into flesh.

**...**

**A/N: Oculos' ability is not a bloodline trait that is similar to the Uchiha Sharingan, or the Hyuga's bloodtrait, Oculos' ability isn't even chakra. The best thing I can say is this: when fighting him, do not look into his eyes. Because _luck_ will not be on your side.**


	3. Chapter 2: Team Fox-Fire

**Chapter 2: Team Fox-Fire**

**A/N: Due to the lack of reviews on the story so far, I guess that this story isn't as good as my last one, and I greatly apologize for that, don't worry, the story will start picking up, I promise. **

"Come on! COME ON! ANOTHER SEVEN!" Mizu yelled at the slot machine as he almost, literally, shook the machine, hoping the last slot roller would land on a seven, making him get the jackpot.

Kira, Mizu's calm and quiet Kaguya teammate just watched her former Mist companion as he gambled. She shook her head quietly. Eagerly waiting so Mizu could stop gambling and they could LEAVE. Mizu had been in front of the damn machine for an hour, and had not one a single coin…but he was using up the money the order gave it's members…and one thing was for sure that the money was not meant for useless Gambling!

But Kira saw no reason to complain, although she didn't like how some of the drunk gamblers were looking at her…she didn't know why they were interested in her…sure she wore her old light brown T-Shirt with the Sand village insignia on the back of it…her light brown hair was short…she was only twelve…she didn't think she was that attractive…but she remembered the men were drunk.

"Jock heads…" Kira muttered to herself.

That's when she heard Mizu yell "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kira turned her head to see Mizu's arm raised as the slot machine flashed in front of him…he had just won that jackpot. Kira rolled her eyes at her squadmate's antics and slowly stood up to walk over to Mizu, who was grabbing coins, but dropped all of them when he felt Kira grab his ear, and begun to drag him away from the slot machine in irritation.

"OH COME ON KIRA!" Mizu pleaded. "I SPENT AN HOUR TRYING TO WIN THOSE!"

"Can it Mizu!" Kira growled.

"But…" Mizu began, but was interrupted when Kira punched him in the head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR WASTING MY TIME!" Kira roared, which caused Mizu to wisely shut his mouth.

Mizu and Kira then looked up at the people in the rest of the room…who were staring at the two of them, some people were on the verge of laughter, some wisely minded their own business, but spared a few glances.

"What!" Kira yelled.

Everyone quickly minded their own business. Kira nodded with a smirk as she and Mizu slowly left the bar. But as they did…one man yelled out to everyone.

"That little girl was fuuuunnnnyyy!" The man said, in a drunken tone.

Mizu suddenly froze, his face going pale…slowly he looked at his teammate…and saw Kira's face start to turn red in fury, her eyes widened and her breathing increased. Mizu began to sweat.

'_Oh no…' _Mizu thought and touched Kira's shoulder. "Calm down Kira…come on, we'll go get you some green tea ice cream! That's your favorite! Don't get mad at…"

But Kira wasn't listening, in her Kaguya mind the only thing she could hear was the drunken man's last sentence, particularly the words "Little" and "Girl" used in the same sentence. Suffice to say…when someone used those two words in the same sentence when around Kira…Kira was never one to lose her temper, even if she was a Kaguya…but she was still a Kaguya…back in the Kaguya clan, the women were deeply underestimated, particularly her mother, who was viewed as an outcast. When Kira's mother left the Land of Wave with Kira's father, a Sand Shinobi, Kira had inherited her mother's quiet temper…but since she was the smallest of her graduating class, she was made fun of because of that by most shinobi in the village.

Now…the drunk had made a VERY VERY drastic mistake.

Suddenly, Kira spun around and charged at the drunk and delivered a swift and powerful punch to the man's jaw and then kicked him in the groin. The man toppled over on to the ground. The man's friends looked at the girl in surprise and fear. Kira sighed and slowly cracked her knuckles. She then looked at the men, who cowered in fear, but suddenly Kira's expression changed from one of fury, back to her sweet and peaceful personality.

"Good evening." Kira said happily before she rejoined Mizu.

As the two left, the drunks couldn't help but shiver in fear at the thought of how quickly the girl had gotten angry…and calmed down. The man she hit…he was going to feel that one for a few weeks.

….

"You know that was not necessary right?" Mizu said to Kira as they walked through the streets to rejoin Naruto and Hinata.

"It was necessary." Kira muttered. "He made fun of me because of my gender, and I had to show him that I was not a helpless little girl."

"True, the way he said it could've been better…but you didn't have to knock him unconscious."

"Oh?" Kira said. "And you think you know about us Kaguya's? Plus, the sand Genin were more than happy to make fun of my size."

"True, the Kaguya's do have short tempers, but that doesn't make you who you are." Mizu said, trying to reason with his normally soft spoken Teammate. "You tell Naruto, Hinata, Katashi, Mari, Ami, Tori and I that you want to recreate the Kaguya, since you said the clan's been wiped out…but from what you've proven tonight, from your little outburst…you're letting your temper go."

Kira rolled her eyes. "I could've done worse Mizu."

Mizu nodded. The two then left the subject at that when they saw Naruto and Hinata running towards them, their faces covered with a urgent expression.

"Hey boss…" Mizu began, but was cut off when Naruto and Hinata ran passed them urgently. "What's up?" Mizu asked as Naruto and Hinata turned around.

"Can't talk! MORE RUNNING!" Naruto yelled at Kira and Mizu.

The two looked at what Naruto and Hinata were running from…and sure enough, it was an angry mob of angry patrons…covered in paint…thoroughly ruining their fancy clothes. Mizu and Kira quickly ran along with Naruto and Hinata as they were being chased.

"Geez!" Mizu yelled at Naruto. "What did you do!"

"I had set up a paint trip mine for our target…" Naruto said. "However, when I went to disable it when we didn't need it, someone had triggered it, and the paint hit him and his friends, all of which originally lived in the leaf…and used to be my targets for pranks when they made fun of me!"

"These guys must really hate you!" Kira said as the four took a left and ran into an alleyway.

As the patrons took the left and ran into the alleyway, one of them, the one who had stepped on the mine, stepped towards the dead end of the alleyway, which was shadowed, but he could see the figures of the Nine tailed brat and his friend.

"Okay brat! Come out!" The patron growled.

But suddenly, a low feral growl could be heard from the end of the alley. The patrons suddenly paled and backed away as a tall figure began to slowly and menacingly approach.

Their faces all paled to white when they saw that a horse sized black fox began to approach them, it's lips curved up, revealing it's sharp canines. It then released a roar, which frightened all of the patrons and sent them scattering.

"IT'S THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Some of the patrons who were originally from the Leaf Village screamed in terror.

When the patrons were all scattered, the fox suddenly shrunk into a small form that was the size of a small cat. The fox then jumped up on top of Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the fox's head.

"Nice work Koi." Naruto said, smiling as he rubbed the head of one of his Kitsune summons.

Koi gave a fox grin and vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto looked at the others, who nodded. They had no attention on them…so it was good to open a sealed gate. Naruto slowly took a sealed scroll from his pocket, opened and released the seal. Suddenly, a portal which glowed a spectrum of colors appeared at the end of the alley, the four teammates walked through the gate, and their next destination…was not to The Order of Six Path's base in Wave country, but to a whole different country entirely.

….

**The Eastern Islands: Isle of the Kitsunes, Uzumaki Villa **

The Uzumaki Villa on the Isle of the Kitsunes was where Tsuki Uzumaki, daughter of the legendary Sage of Six path's, lived during her stay on the Eastern Islands for most of her life. The Sage of Six path's sent Tsuki to the Eastern Islands to be trained by the Dragons, Phoenixes and Kitsunes, so she could gain the same power that her father had.

To let his daughter have a home to live in, The Sage of Six path's allowed his followers to build a four story villa for his daughter to live in. The Villa was built near the center of The Isle of Kitsunes, the Kitsunes were more than happy to allow the daughter of The Sage of Six path's live on their island, since the Sage of Six path's was particularly close to the Kitsunes.

Since Tsuki's death, many of the royal family of the Uzumaki lived on the island, away from the actual land of whirlpool, but a few centuries after Tsuki's death, the Uzumaki main family returned to the Eastern Continent to among their clansmen.

A week after the defeat of the fourteen Harbinger's of the Grand Shadow and the resealing of the Grand Shadow itself, The Grand master and Uzumaki clan leader himself, Naruto's grandfather, had gifted the Villa to Naruto, and to an extent his team, to live in. The team's "Bose of operations" was now the Uzumaki Villa and also their home.

The Villa's 'caretakers' were the Kitsune's themselves who had helped taken care of Tsuki, who came to the island when she was five, and had helped keep the Villa in top condition for her descendents. Since The Kitsunes, like their Phoenix and Dragon brothers and sisters, were immortal, the caretakers happily took care of the villa in Tsuki's memory.

….

Bellow the Villa, were catacombs, which many of the chambers were used to assist Tsuki in her training. One room in particular had a Sealed Gate that Tsuki used to go back to The Eastern Continent to visit her father, mother and brothers. Unlike the other sealed gates that The Order of Six path's used, this Sealed Gate did not require a Gate Master to open and contain the gate. This gate, from what The Grand Master described, was VERY unique…how so, he did not explain.

In the Sealed Gate chamber, a sealed gate appeared in the center of the room, with Naruto, Hinata, Kira and Mizu walking out of.

When the Sealed gate closed, Naruto looked around at the dimly lit room, which had several glowing orange crystals that served as eternal torches to light the halls of the catacombs.

The group then made their way through the tunnels, and back up to the surface of the Island. When they reached the exit, they walked up a slight slope which revealed an opening up. When the two walked out of the opening, they came into the gardens of The Uzumaki Villa, which held an assortment of harmless flowers, some coming from the Eastern Continent, others…from the Western Continent.

Naruto slowly stretched his arms and looked at the Villa.

"Well," Naruto said. "Good to be home…"

"Tell me about it." Mizu sighed happily. "Two weeks trying to find that Forsworn Agent…feels great to be back at The Villa…I'm gonna go for a swim after I sleep."

"You're so lazy Mizu." Kira giggled. Mizu smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I like water! Why do you think I named myself Mizu?" Mizu said. Naruto and Hinata just laughed from the two's bantering.

With that, the group walked towards the back door of the Villa, ready to rest up before their next mission.

…

After an hour of rest, Naruto had fully woken up and was making his way towards the meeting room, which was technically the dining room. Now, Naruto was out of his mission clothing, and was now wearing his "Casual" clothing. This included blue jeans, a red Orange T-Shirt and a blue vest, the colors being a reminiscent of his old clothing back before he began his mission to stop Tsukigage and The Forsworn.

Naruto's room was on the fourth floor, so he had to walk all the way through the halls of the fourth floor, which luckily he memorized the Villa on his first night, and made his way into the entrance hall. When Naruto entered the entrance hall, he walked down the steps towards the ground level, and turned left to enter the dining hall.

The Dining hall was a circular room which had a wooden oak table, which enough seats for twelve people.

Sitting around the table, was now the entire team: Naruto, Hinata, Mizu, Kira, Katashi, Mari and the fun loving Uchiha twins Ami and Tori.

Naruto sat at the head of the table, with Hinata sitting to his right and Tori sitting to his left.

Ami and Tori's parents grew up outside of The Leaf Village and grew up under the influence of the Order of Six Paths, feeling loyalty towards the order and the Uzumaki clan rather than their respected village. Ami and Tori grew up with less stoicism than the average Uchiha, making them fun loving and unafraid to show emotions. Though the death of the majority of their clan saddened them, they did not take it to heart, since their clan is not the center of their world. Their Sharingan have a slight mutation where they are only active in one eye, but the two are able to "Read" one another's mind which assists the two in combat.

Katashi Aoi was once a member of The Village hidden in The Stone, but left the village after the death of his sensei, his team and his love thanks to Tsukigage. Over his left eye was a deep scar, courtesy of Tsukigage. His strength on the team made him a valuable asset, along with his Fire and Stone style jutsus.

Mari is originally from The Village hidden in the clouds, but left the village for unknown reasons, reasons the others did not question, but her family line has had loyalty to The Order of Six path's for generations, and only live in the Cloud as a way to have a permanent home. In the village, Mari was referred to as the "Seeress of Cloud" due to her mental jutsu prowess easily matching the Yamanaka's in terms of strength.

Team Uzumaki was an unlikely group, each team member consisting of an Ex-Shinobi from different villages, but they worked together perfectly and without the authority of a Hidden Village holding them back, they could travel anywhere without consequence or a headband.

The others waited for Naruto as he stood at the head of the cleared table. When Naruto seemed to be ready, he looked to Mari and nodded.

Mari nodded back and held her hands up in a seal, suddenly; a seal appeared in the center of the oak table.

A holographic image soon appeared in the center of the table, revealing a black robed man with long red hair. Rikuto Uzumaki, the younger brother of Kushina Uzumaki and the uncle to Naruto. For the Team, he was their overseer, giving them information and mission details that The Team would need for when they left the islands and back to the mainland.

"Naruto," Rikuto said, smiling lightly at his nephew. "I hope you have news? Good perhaps?"

Naruto grinned and looked to Mizu, who slowly held a scroll out; Rikuto looked at the former Mist Agent. Mizu placed the scroll on the table and, using the seal on the center of the table, teleported the scroll to Rikuto. The scroll appeared in Rikuto's hands. Rikuto unraveled the scroll and examined its contents, he nodded lightly.

"Good work, Nephew and to the rest of you as well." Rikuto said as he rolled up the scroll and held it in his hands. "It seems The Forsworn have been making their attempts at spreading their influence to the West…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…the scroll was meant for a 'supplier' in the West's capitol city." Naruto said while looking at Mari. "Mari, tell Rikuto what you told the rest of us."

Mari nodded and stood up.

"A few hours ago, I went undercover to Lunari, the West's capitol; I blended with the crowd and discovered that the West has been in a state of unrest for the past month." Mari explained. "Ever since the Leaf was attacked by the Wraiths, The Forsworn have been bombing city districts…and random thugs have been painting a message in blood all over the walls."

Mari slowly took out a tape recorder and placed it on the oak table.

"You may want to listen." Mari said as she pressed play. "I recorded this when I passed by a 'deranged' civilian…"

The recorder began to play. In the background, one could hear the sound of machines pass in the background, something mechanical could be heard in the overhead background. Soon, Mari's target began to speak.

"He's coming! The true ruler is coming! He comes to reclaim the land he last, and to burn the land who betrayed him! Forsake your petty Emperor Aadran! THE TRUE SAGE HAS RETURNED! AND BLOOD WILL BE SPILT!"

Another civilian could be heard soon after. "HE HAS A GUN!"

Soon, loud explosions could be heard in the background, people screaming, and the sound of a woman crying out and sobbing. The sound of a child's cries for her mother soon followed. But the gun stops ended when the sound of steel slicing into flesh. The recording ended. Mari rubbed her eyebrows lightly.

"After the man's message…" Mari said, trembling lightly. "He took out a projectile weapon, a gun, and began to shoot at the civilians who were watching him…two were killed, five wounded…the woman in the background was shot in the abdomen, the girl was the woman's daughter…she was shot in the shoulder…I quickly took action, and killed the man with my tanto. Before the Imperial guard arrived, the mother was in critical condition...but the West's medics most likely healed her and her daughter…"

The first time she told the team this before the meeting, Mari broke down but insisted to Naruto that she told Rikuto, not wanting the others to give a sensitive version of her report.

Rikuto was motionless, but his eyes were filled with unease. The recording obviously disturbed him in all shape and forms.

"The citizens of The Western Empire of Spectra all love and respect their ruling family, the Noctis bloodline…who have kept the nation from eastern influence and war for countless generations." Rikuto said. "Our reports confirm that the Empire does not abuse its citizens' rights and liberties. Why some civilians wish to overthrow Emperor Aadran is a mystery…but whatever the reason, is has something to do with this…"True" sage."

"He could be referring to The Uzumaki Bloodline," Ami said, the Uchiha girl stood up. "Remember, the Empire was co-founded by the Uzumaki clan after the Western War for unification."

Katashi leaned forward and looked interested.

"They had a unification war?" the former stone Genin asked.

"Yes," Tori responded. "Back before The Noctis family ruled the West, the Eastern nations had great influence in the West…however, that influence breed corruption when the East left. Basically, three factions formed: One was a religious cult who worshipped a deity named 'Benora', the "God of glorious conquest", this god was based off of the Shinobi's warfare, and how they would go to war with one another and invade and capture pieces of land."

"The second group was a growing monarchy called "The Empire of the West", hoping this would gather the western civilians to form this empire, of all the factions, this one had the largest man power and strongest economy.

"The final group was more of a gang really…they were close knit and did not trust anyone of medium or higher status, they only allowed people of poor lifestyles and outcasts into their army, they had the element of surprise."

"So," Katashi said. "All three sides were pretty much selfish, power hungry morons?"

The Uchiha twins nodded.

"The Order of Six paths eventually set up bases in the West," Rikuto continued the explanation. "With the assistance of The Noctis family, a family who was respected by many people in the West due to their giving their crops to families who were less fortunate, the Order of Six path's formed a fourth army, one that promised that if they won, that all civilians would have equal rights and be ruled by a Emperor who would have to prove himself before ascending to the throne."

"This caused many people from the other three armies to abandon their former leaders, and the Fourth army, lead by both the Uzumaki and Noctis family line, destroyed the other three armies, but offered terms of surrender, their leaders would be placed in prison for their abuse of power, while the soldiers would be allowed to live peacefully. Three years later, The Empire of Spectra was formed, with the Noctis family ruling. Since then, the Noctis family has maintained their promise, never abusing their citizens. The Emperor and Empress always appear in public, not afraid to show that they are human like everyone else."

Rikuto paused. "Why some civilians would be interested in seeking blood retribution…is unknown to me…"

"Then send us." Naruto said. Everyone looked at the team leader, whose eyes were firm in resolve. "The Forsworn have Kurama, the letter says that they're keeping him somewhere in the West…where, I don't know, but we have to rescue him. We can also help resolve this conflict among the civilians!"

Rikuto starred at his nephew briefly, and nodded.

"Very well, Naruto." Rikuto said. "I will inform out contacts in the west that your team will be arriving in three days." Rikuto then finished. "Be careful Naruto, remember, though you are not a Shinobi anymore, the West are weary of those of the east, the stories of the disorder among the Shinobi villages is well known."

Naruto and the others nodded. Rikuto then smiled lightly.

"Also," He said. "Before I leave…your registration has been entered and we've heard back from them."

All eight members of the team looked up at Rikuto, their eyes filled with excitement. Rikuto slowly held up a letter.

"Your registration is approved…Team Uzumaki," Rikuto grinned. "You are officially entered in the Grand Prix of Lunari…congratulations."

Rikuto's image then vanished. Soon, every member of Team Uzumaki looked at one another excitedly. Naruto hugged the excited Hinata and spun her around once, earning a giggle from the normally shy Hyuga girl. Mari laughed lightly at the two leaders of Team Uzumaki's antics while Mizu, Katashi and Tori gave a hi-five to one another.

"I can't believe it!" Tori said excitedly to the others as everyone calmed a bit. "We're actually entered into the greatest race in the world!"

"Talk about a rush!" Ami said to her brother. Ami looked at Naruto and grinned. "Boss, we have to come up with a name! Team Uzumaki would be too noticeable…"

Naruto grinned happily.

"I already thought of one," He said. Everyone looked at him. "How about…Team Fox-Fire?"

The others nodded in approval.

"Alright then!" Mizu said. "We'll totally leave those stuck up Nightingales in the dust!"

"For once," Katashi said. "I agree with mist boy."

The group laughed lightly. As the group dispersed to different parts of the huge Villa, all of them knew that their mission was important, but the excitement of taking part in the greatest race in the world filled their minds, and how they all planned to win it.

...

**A/N: What is the Grand Prix of Lunari exactly you may ask? Well…you'll find out next chapter. **

**Also, just as a heads up, this version of the West is not like the other fics that have Naruto as the emperor. I like those fics, but you will never see Naruto become Emperor in this series. Naruto can accomplish a lot with Team Uzumaki when he is not bound by another village or country. While working for The Order of Spectra, he can have allies in other nations and does not have to worry about restrictions that go for a Shinobi. **


	4. Chapter 3: Lunari

**Chapter 3: Lunari **

**….**

Tsukigage rested on the slightly uncomfortable bed within his cell in one of the various Order of Six Path's bases across the Eastern Elemental Nations. Tsukigage didn't have the slightest clue which facility he was in, nor did the former Forsworn leader care…right now, all he cared about was paying for the atrocities he committed, both as a ANBU Ghost, and as a member of the organization that sought the enslavement of all humanity…and eventually humanity's destruction.

As Tsukigage rested, the former S-ranked fugitive groaned in his sleep while tossing and turning. Inside Tsukigage's mind, he heard the sound of the cries and the lament of the dead…their voices calling out his name.

…

_Eventually, Tsukigage saw himself standing over a sea of undead corpses, each one clutching at his body and trying to pull him down. Tsukigage desperately kicked at the hands of the undead, desperately trying to climb up a stone cliff. He was close to the ledge, but as he climbed up to it, the undead became even more desperate to pull him down, that the body of an undead four year old climbed up onto his back and tried to bite his arms. _

_Using one arm, Tsukigage yelled and swatted the undead off of him, sending the undead falling into the pits. Tsukigage gasped as he unwillingly took in the foul stench of the undead's rotting flesh. Tsukigage quickly continued his climb. _

_As he reached the ledge, and pulled himself up, breaking free of the grasps of the undead, he looked up above him when he saw a giant shadow approach him. As he looked up…Tsukigage's face paled and his blood drained from his face._

_Standing before him, was a dragon, massive in size. It walked on four legs, on it's head were four horns, and it had six glowing yellow eyes that each looked at him. Tsukigage saw the black and crimson colored dragon seemingly smirk down at him. It held up it's left forepaw, and raised it's index talon, and waved it across the air…suddenly, the ledge Tsukigage climbed onto, began to crumble, Tsukigage then plummeted into the sea of the undead, he cried out as the undead grabbed at him, and dragged him into the never ending pit of bodies…_

_Each of the corpses said one thing._

_"Tsukigage…Tsukigage…Tsukigage…"_

_…._

Tsukigage woke up with a start; he sat up right, his face covered in a cold sweat. Tsukigage took in his surroundings…and recognized his cell, and realized that what he had last seen was only a dream.

Slowly, Tsukigage ran his hand across his forehead, and wiped away the sweat. Tsukigage then placed his feet on the ground, and sat on his bed side…but he looked up when he sensed he was not alone.

Sitting on a stole outside of his cell door, made of thick, strong glass…was his former teammate and best friend…Lightning.

Lightning had somewhat pale skin, and her most notable feature was her pink hair. She wore the typical ANBU uniform, even though she had since left the organization of black ops shinobi, and had a mechanical sword resting in it's sheath around her waist.

Tsukigage noticed that in his former teammate's hands was a white bowl of white rice. Tsukigage noticed Lightning look at him with her green eyes with sympathy. Lightning slowly pushed the bowl through a small slot meant to give prisoners their food.

"Hungry?" She asked him.

Tsukigage said nothing and looked away from his friend's gaze.

"How long were you sitting there?" Tsukigage asked, after a minute and a half of silence.

"Ten minutes…" Lightning said softly. "You had a nightmare?"

Tsukigage was silent. Lightning nodded softly and leaned forward.

"Please, talk to me Tsukigage…" Lightning pleaded softly. "I haven't spoken to you like we used to for twelve years…"

Again, he remained silent.

"Hikari's worried about you…" Lightning said.

Tsukigage scoffed.

"Why hasn't she visited then?" Tsukigage said coldly. "I haven't seen her in four months…" He paused and then continued, in a sickened tone. "Perhaps she left to join Uchiha…wonder how she's doing in bed with him…"

"You know she would never do that!" Lightning said coldly. "Do NOT! Say those things about her! She wants to visit you…but she too has her orders to follow…you know it isn't her fault that you're in this position."

Tsukigage said nothing.

"Sora…" Lightning said. "We don't want to execute you…"

"You should…" Tsukigage replied. "Over a hundred civilians of the Leaf Village are dead because of my actions…"

"That wasn't your fault…you were under The Shadow's manipulation." Lightning said.

"Yeah," Tsukigage said, looking at Lightning at last. "But it was my decision to join The Forsworn, and cause the deaths of countless others as well, that was before I became a leading figure…that was completely my choice."

The two former teammates were silent for a few more minutes…both of them knew not knowing how to continue their conversation…until Lightning smiled.

"Remember how Sensei used to call me…miss 'ball of sunshine'?" Lightning asked, chuckling softly.

"Yeah," Tsukigage chuckled. "And she used to call me an Air-boy, due to my free spirited…"

The two teammates chuckled some more, until Tsukigage looked at Lightning.

"What do they want to do to me?" Tsukigage asked.

Lightning leaned forward. "The Grand Master knows that you weren't in your right mind four months ago…he says that he wants to offer you a chance to redeem yourself…"

Tsukigage was silent.

"Tsukigage…please…" Lightning said. "Please consider it…"

Tsukigage nodded and looked at Lightning. He then said. "I'll agree…only if you bring Hikari here…I want to see her…"

The pink haired woman nodded, her eyes filled with hope now that her teammate might consider redeeming himself and allow himself to get out of the cell.

"I'll see what I can do…" Lightning said as she stood up and began to leave the dark cell block…but she stopped and looked at Tsukigage. "You know…she misses you more than anything…"

Tsukigage nodded.

"I miss her to…" Tsukigage said…his voice seemingly cracking at the four words.

With that, Lightning left...and Tsukigage laid back down onto his bed, and closed his eyes.

…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the Lunari Max Arena!" The MC yelled over the microphone to the hundreds of spectators in the stands of the MAX Arena.

Hundreds of people of the west every year come to witness the Lunari Grand Prix tournament, it was both exciting and a good way to spend a summer day, students were out of school for the year so they could take time watching the selected teams race without having to worry about the burden of school work.

The Max Arena was located on the southern island of Lunari, close to the ocean front. The Arena was left empty throughout most of the year, since the Grand Prix always takes place at the start of summer. Plus, the damage that is normally done on the track needs to be fixed, so the large gap in between the seasons is normally used to repair the damages to the track.

The MC began to explain the rules of the Grand Prix to any new fans in the stands, or listening to the race over a radio of watching it elsewhere.

The rules of the race are simple; each team has up to three racers on one race, while the total number of the actual team can be greater than three, only three can take part in the actual race at a time. The reason there are three racers participating in a single race, is that combat is welcome in the races, which is why the racer's wear riding armor while riding on their vehicles.

"NOW!" The MC said, appearing in the center of the arena, at last. The MC had brown hair, wore a white suit with the MAX logo on it, every MAX fan recognized the man's voice and he had gained fame from being the MC for the racing events. "Let's give a warm welcome to our competitors!" He said loudly.

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium went off, and the lights near the track turned on, lighting it up. Suddenly, a mechanical door opened on one end of the arena, and three motorcyclists sped out of the garage and began to speed across the track, civilians cheering for the three racers as they rode passed. Each racer had a silver motorcycle, though each one had a different secondary color scheme. One motorcyclist's motorcycle had emerald green markings running down the side of the motorcycle, while the other, the bulkiest of the three, had crimson markings and the last motorcyclist, an eighteen year old girl who was the team's leader, had gold markings.

After a few seconds of showing off, the team pulled up to the starting line, and waited for the MC to announce their names.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give a warm welcome to Team Nova! And just as their name suggests, they are as fiery as The Queen Dragon-Goddess herself!" The MC said. "Now, let's introduce the team members racing today! Team Leader Ruka Leonard! The team's strongest race; Alex Fenrir! And last, and most definitely not least, the team's 'scout'! Max Delsin!"

The team members each waved at the crowd when their name was called. Suddenly, the crowd died down when the garage door on the opposite side opened, preparing to reveal Team Nova's opponent.

"Now! Please put your hands together for the newest team in the Grand Prix Tournament this season! Team Fox Fire!"

As soon as their team was called, three racers sped out of the garage doors and sped across the road in a single lap. Each of the civilians who were long time fans commented to one another how they'd never seen this team before.

Team Fox Fire drove in unison, with the leader of the group in the middle. The leader's motorcycle was black with orange and crimson markings on the motorcycle. The riding uniform was mainly black, but was blazed with orange markings. To the right of the leader was the team's "Scout", who was female. She had a silver motorcycle with lavender markings. To the left of the leader, was a bulky male wearing an all red riding outfit, his motorcycle was red with brown markings.

The team soon rode to the edge of the starting line, right next to Team Nova.

"What do you mean we have no names for this team?" People could hear the MC's voice lightly say. "Oh…sorry, well ladies and gentlemen, give our newest team a warm round of applause!"

The fans all gave Team Fox Fire a round of applause. Every member waved back as they checked their motorcycles' statuses.

Naruto, Hinata and Katashi all realized their motorcycles were prepped and ready to go.

"Alright guys," Naruto said into his team's shared radio feed. "Just like we planned it. Hinata, you'll go over the finish line, Katashi and I'll keep them off your back."

"Got it," Hinata said. "I won't let you two down."

"Remember Hinata," Katashi said. "This is a practice round; preliminaries don't start for another three months."

"Katashi's right," Naruto assured. "This is just to see where we're at."

"Okay…" Hinata said, slightly nervous. But after a second, she confidently said. "Let's kick ass!"

"HA!" Katashi laughed loudly. "I always like it when she says that!"

Naruto laughed to and looked over to Team Nova's leader, Ruka. The two slowly got off their motorcycles, and approached one another and shook the other's hand. The eighteen year old felt slightly awkward about facing a fourteen year and his team in a race…but she admired her opponent's courage.

"May the best team win." Ruka said.

"Likewise." Naruto said respectfully. She nodded, and went back to her motorcycle as Naruto did the same.

When the team leader's were strapped into their motorcycles, they waited for the MC to start the race.

"NOW!" The MC announced on his microphone. "Racers! Mark!"

Slowly, the six racers rode up to the starting line. As they did, all six competitors revved their engines, eager to begin the race. Up above them, a light appeared…first it appeared as red…seconds later, it appeared as yellow. Naruto sensed his teammates tense…as the seconds ticked by, not a person in the arena said a word…everyone was looking at the light. Finally, after fifty seconds, the yellow light turned to green…and as if a pin dropped, all six racers sped off on the track.

Immediately, the civilians cheered as the racers sped across the track. Naruto grinned behind his helmet, feeling the excitement as he rode on his motorcycle. All of Team Fox-Fire had been practicing for months on their new motorcycle, it took a lot of practice to get a handle on the machines…but now everyone had full control over their motorcycles…this match would prove it.

As they approached the first stretch, Naruto looked at Hinata and then Katashi, the three nodded, and quickly broke into battle formation…now things would get hairy.

….

Half way across the western continent, an ancient temple on a small island far off the continents coast rested. The island was seemingly uninhabited…but deep within the temple, in the central throne room, sat a man wearing a long black robe with red flame markings blazed on the robe. Over his head was a hood, along with a platinum metallic mask. The mask resembled that of a Dragon's skull, if one were to look at the eyes behind the mask, they would see a pair of eyes with a certain grey and light purple ripple pattern…

Resting next to the arm rest of the throne was a long staff, with a golden crystal resting at the top of the staff.

Slowly, the man tapped his fingers on the arm rests of his throne…pondering…he sensed _his_ chakra the moment he stepped foot on this continent…now…now he would show the boy who the true Sage was…it was only a matter of time until he ruled this continent…it was rightfully his after all, no matter who told him otherwise. Not even the boy would prevent him from achieving _his_ birthright that rightfully belonged to_ him_…but…the boy would prove to be a hindrance…

Now, he would wait…and let his thralls do the work for him.

_Enjoy your games while you can, young one…for it will all end in a heartbeat. _


End file.
